


Princess of Summerhall

by blueicequeen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Jon Snow, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Forced Marriage, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reborn! Harry Potter, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueicequeen/pseuds/blueicequeen
Summary: Hadrian Baratheon never expected King Robert’s latest stunt. However, he is his royal uncle’s subject and does as he command – to a point.Alys Snow never expected to have a bright future. However, the wheels of fate are a curious thing and she ends up meeting a man who becomes her sword and shield.





	1. Trueborn Prince and Bastard Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danivat (DannieU)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieU/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dragonstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165489) by [Danivat (DannieU)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieU/pseuds/Danivat). 



> Hello, everyone!  
> This is my first work on this site. Please do be kind. I fell in love with GoT after hearing about it. However, I have not read the books or watched the series as a whole. Therefore my characterisation might be a different. The story is set in a world where Jon Snow was born a woman and Harry Potter was reborn as Stannis' eldest and only son. So please expect some differences. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy the story.

#### Chapter 1

####    


#### Trueborn Prince and Bastard Princess

#### 

The Lord of Winterfell read the missive again and again. His grey eyes hardened as the words formed a cold, hard truth.  


His best friend and the King of Westeros was coming to Winterfell for a short visit.  


Eddard ‘Ned’ Stark loved his shield brother, Robert Baratheon but their relationship was stained with blood of the innocent. Ned was still unable to accept Robert’s decision regarding the atrocities of the past. It was one of the reasons he had not ventured south ever since the last war ended.  


The main reason for avoiding Robert though knocked on his door.  


Ned called out to his caller and the door opened to admit a young girl, blooming into womanhood.  


Alys Snow gave her father a shy smile as she walked in. Dressed in a simple dark coloured dress, the young girl, who has recently seen four and ten summers, carried in a tray with drinks and snacks. Alys would often sit with her father after the midday meal as he worked. It was part of their routine ever since she was a child. Alys was not allowed to join the Stark children in their lessons prompting her father to bring her along and keep him company until the Stark children’s lessons ended.  


It did not take Alys long to realise the difference between her and her siblings. Lady Catelyn Stark, Ned’s lady wife, had always made it clear that she despised Alys’ presence in Winterfell. Ever since she was young, Alys had been told she was a stain on her father’s honour.  


Growing up, Alys had always been ashamed of existing. Her very presence was reviled in Winterfell. Over time though, Alys realised a fundamental truth – it was not her fault. A child cannot be blamed for being born. As she learned about how children came to be, she accepted that her father, the man she loved, admired and respected above all others, had sinned and she was a reminder that he had strayed from his vows. She was a reminder, not the sinner.  


It was not a revelation she knew was accepted by others. Bastards have always been looked down by society even if the fault lay with the parents. Alys accepted that. She knew she was lucky. Her father had decided to keep her by his side. She never questioned his love for her. She had four incredible siblings, although now Sansa had taken to following Lady Catelyn’s example and ignored Alys. Robb, Arya and Bran, however, were complete sweethearts. They were her shields against everyone else and Alys loved them all the more for it.  


Alys joined her father and frowned when she noticed his slight irritation. She passed him his drink and set the snacks down before settling into a chair by his table.  
“What is the matter, father? It has been awhile since I have seen you look so grave.”  


“It looks like the king is dropping by for a visit. There are a lot of things to do and prepare for his arrival,” Ned replied with a tired smile. Alys was not fooled but she decided not to ask why her father was unhappy with the visit of his friend.  


“I am sure we will be able to accommodate them comfortably, father. I am also sure you will be happy to catch up with him. It has been a few years since the Greyjoy rebellion after all.”  


Ned nodded and graced his daughter with a smile.  


She was truly a blessed child. Ned loved his daughter with all his heart. She was a true Northern beauty though it was not obvious. Alys rarely dressed up as Catelyn never encouraged her. While Ned despaired at the hatred Catelyn showed Alys instead of him, he could not help but feel glad about it. Even without much feminine touch, Alys’ natural beauty shone through and Ned had caught more than one man, suitable or not, watching his daughter. He knew he would have to give her away one day but he was not planning on letting her go anytime soon.  


The day though was coming fast.  


Alys had flowered a few moons ago and was now ready for marriage. However, Ned was not interested in finding her a suitable match. She was still too young in his eyes.  


“I am certain things will be fine, Alys. However, let us go and inform my lady wife of this news. It is best to prepare early for the king’s visit.”  


Alys nodded and rose to follow her father.  


XXX  


When he had first opened his eyes on the morning of his one and ten name day, Hadrian Baratheon thought that his entire life was a joke. He clearly remembered living and dying.  


Now, he was alive again.  


Memories of his past merged with his present state and Harry found himself grimacing at the world he was born in. He was born once more into the upper echelon and this time he was related to the king. A king, Harry thought in distaste, who should never have gotten his hands on the throne.  


Harry thought of his parents, Lord Stannis Baratheon and his lady wife, Lady Selyse Florent, and frowned when he remembered their loveless relationship. He remembered his uncles, King Robert and Lord Renly, who were both boisterous and charming. Robert was married to Cersei Lannister and she had given him three children though Harry had not seen any one of them so far.  


As the eldest and only heir of Lord Stannis Baratheon and the seat of Dragonstone, Harry was closely monitored. He grew up in a strict but fair household and in a few years welcomed his little sister, Shireen Baratheon. Shireen’s birth, a miracle after a couple of miscarriages, was celebrated even though it was a simple celebration.  


From her very birth, Harry doted on his little sister. He almost lost her when she contracted greyscale, a disease that would have killed her. However, his father’s desperate desire to save Shireen did save her life. She was cured of the disease though part of her face would forever be marked, a symbol of her survival.  


Harry had never cared about the marks on her face though their mother certainly did. As it was, Shireen would never be considered a beautiful child as she had unfortunately inherited their parents’ least attractive attributes. However, she was a sweet child and she adored Harry, which made him love her all the more. Growing up, the siblings spent much of their time together and could be found in each other’s presence whenever they were free.  


Which made this trip all the more irritating.  


Robert had called on Stannis and insisted that his brother and nephew would follow him to Winterfell. Ever since the Greyjoy rebellion, he had not seen his best friend and even then the reception had been pretty cool. Robert hoped that bringing Stannis, who Ned approved of, along would thaw the iciness of the situation. He was also very pleased to meet Harry, his only nephew, who he proclaimed loudly had the true Baratheon looks.  


Harry had survived Slughorn’s Slug Club and he knew that to remain on his uncle’s good side, he would have to butter up the man. It was something he was loathed to do but needs must. His own charms, which he had been assured of plenty of times by the Weasleys and his friends, was dialled up to keep up with Robert. He could see his father’s obvious grimace and whenever the king looked away, he would catch his father’s eyes and wink.  


Stannis truly did allow his son and heir a lot of room for ‘personal development’.  


Harry thanked every god he knew for mastering horse riding as he spent all his time on his horse. Above him, following from a leisurely distance was Hedwig, his faithful owl, who he had found the year his memories returned. It was too much of a coincidence and Harry suspected the work on a single divine entity – Death.  


Truly, Harry had not suspected anything amiss after he had separated the deathly hallows. He had gone on with his life as usual until he used his wand for the first time and realised that he was holding the death stick instead of his faithful holly.  


The same went for the resurrection stone. Finding them back in his care had caused him to flip and try to get rid of them but nothing worked. Eventually, he resigned himself to keeping the two extra hollows though he never used them. Harry had also kept the return of the hollows a secret from Hermione and Ron. He did not want anyone knowing about them and was content to die without using them ever again.  


He did not expect to regain all three artefacts along with the return of his memories. It was only when the wand helped with stopping the progression of Shireen’s disease did Harry thank Death for his gift. However, the former wizard knew better than to be free with his inborn magic, especially in a world where magic was slowly being crushed out.  


Dragonstone always felt like chained magic and though Harry could feel it, it also felt oddly like it did not belong to him. Travelling along the roads to Winterfell though, Harry could feel the different kinds of earth magic and how each affected him.  


“Finally! We have reached. I cannot wait to see Ned again!” the king exclaimed, ignorant of the way his words made his brother’s eyes harden.  


Harry looked up and stared in awe at the magical city before him. Winterfell, though not as huge as other establishments, was teeming with old magic. Harry could feel the land’s magic nudging against his and testing him before welcoming him into the household.  


The king’s party road through the gates and stopped before a welcoming party. At the head of the party was Ned Stark, the Lord of Winterfell followed by his wife, Catelyn and their five children. Harry alighted from his horse and nodded at the help who took the reins. Around him, every did so and Harry stood by his father’s side as his father introduced him to Ned Stark.  


“It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord,” Harry murmured with a quick bow.  


“The pleasure is all mine. You have inherited the classic Baratheon looks though your eyes are different.”  


“Yes, the eyes are from my mother’s side of the family.”  


Ned nodded and opened his mouth to speak when the entire courtyard heard Robert’s words.  


“By the gods, Lyanna!”  


XXX  


Alys had stayed well away from the welcoming family. Hidden behind Theon, she should not have been noticed at all. However, all hope of being on Lady Catelyn’s good side vanished with King Robert’s cry.  


“By the gods, Lyanna!”  


Instantly every eye turned towards her. Alys forced herself not to flinch or run from the stares. At her peripheral view, she could see Lady Catelyn turning stony with anger. Instead of drawing more attention, Alys bowed down lowly and greeted the king.  


“Thank you for your praise, Your Grace but I am not Lady Lyanna. I have been told that I look much like her.”  


“Robert, let me introduce you to my daughter, Alys,” Ned intervened smoothly, trying to pull his friend’s attention.  


Robert barely glanced at Ned. “Your daughter? Ah, your bastard! Now, I remember. Alys, is it? You truly look a lot like your Aunt Lyanna. Aye, you Starks share quite a lot of your common features. Compared to the rest of your children, your bastard looks the most like a Stark!” Robert laughed, finally looking away from Alys and grinned at Ned.  


Ned Stark shifted uncomfortably and refrained from looking at his wife, who he knew was fuming. Catelyn never liked the reminder that the children she bore for him, except for Arya, barely resembled him.  


“Yes, Alys has a lot of the North in her, just like Arya. Truly, both of them remind me of Lyanna.”  


“Yes, Lyanna. Such a pity she was stolen away from us so young. Bring me to her resting place, Ned. I want to pay my respects.”  


Ned nodded and guided the king to the crypts. As they walked away, the Lord of Winterfell discretely left the rest of his staff and his wife to settle the guests.  


Alys watched as the two men walked away. Before Lady Catelyn could say a word to her, she slipped away and rushed back to her room, determined to keep away from everyone.  


This was turning into a disaster.  


XXX  


“Well, that was unexpected,” Stannis muttered earning a questioning glance from his son.  


“Father?”  


“I did not expect Stark’s bastard to look so much like Lyanna Stark. At first glance, she looks like Lyanna Stark reborn.”  


Harry said nothing as his eyes followed the retreating figure of the young woman. His magic hummed happily under his skin and he wondered what that meant. Each of the Stark child has magic in their veins. Alys Snow though had a different sort of magic, one that was rather similar to Dragonstone.  
There were rumours that Ned Stark’s bastard was borne by Lady Ashara Dayne, a woman whose family descended from Old Valyria. That would explain why Alys Snow’s magic felt compatible with Dragonstone.  


Could be….maybe….might be…. Harry knew better than to put in any stock into rumours but the evidence seems to be piling up in that direction. He was curious if it was true but he had not had the chance to actually look at the woman before she left. Harry knew he would have the chance of looking at her later so he put her out if his mind and followed his father into the castle.  


He really should not have…  


XXX  


“Are you insane? My son deserves better than this, Robert!” Stannis almost bellowed as he faced his drunk brother.  


“Better? What would be better for him than a Stark? I will legitimise the girl, Stannis, so you need not fear anything. Long ago, the Starks and Baratheons would have been family except that damn dragon stole my bride. Today, we have the chance to bring our families back together and I will take it! Hadrian will wed Alys Stark. Our families will be joined together and the North will be more loyal to the South. It’s a promising situation altogether. What more do you want?” Robert grumbled, barely looking at his brother as he filled his goblet with wine.  


“What do I want? I want to wed my son to a bride of my choosing, who is not a bastard!”  


“And she won’t be when I legitimise her. I am done with this conversation, Stannis. Hadrian will wed Alys and he will wed and bed her here in Winterfell before we leave this damn castle. As a wedding gift, I will give him Summerhall.”  


Stannis’ frowned deepened. “Summerhall is a ruin. What is the purpose of giving it to Hadrian?”  


“Summerhall has always been an ancestral home for the Targaryens. I want to banish their memories from there. Therefore I will rebuild Summerhall and gift it to the couple. When Hadrian turns eight and ten days, he will move to Summerhall. Ned will be happy as well when his daughter has a home of her own. Summerhall is also in the Stormlands. Renly will be able to keep an eye on the young couple when they move there.”  


“Renly? You expect Renly to keep an eye on them? He spends his time lavishing in Storm’s End!” Stannis said angrily. The seat which should have rightfully belonged to Stannis! “Hadrian is my heir! He will be taking over Dragonstone from me.”  


Stannis could barely stomach this latest humiliation. First, Robert gave Storm’s End to their younger brother, Renly. Then, he refused to make Stannis his hand. Now, he wants to take his son and heir away from him? Stannis refused to let this stand.  


“Yes, he is. And right now, he is the only Baratheon heir who can take over Storm’s End. Renly has not settled down and sired his own heirs. He will need an heir to take over Storm’s End. I want you at Dragonstone and you still have your daughter. Hadrian is the best option to place at the Stormlands.”  


This quietened Stannis. “You want Hadrian to be Renly’s heir.”  


Robert said nothing as he finished his goblet.  


“I want a Baratheon on that seat. Summerhall is also a strategic location. I will raise it from the ashes of the Targaryens and gift it to Ned Stark’s daughter. The Targaryens took a lot from him too. This way, I can give something back to him. This is not a discussion, Stannis. Hadrian will wed Alys Snow. Tomorrow, I will legitimise her and the day after, they will wed. You best tell your son to be ready.”  


Stannis clenched his teeth and nodded. He turned abruptly and left without saying another word to his brother.  


Robert almost let out a sigh.  


That was one hurdle down. He had another in the shape of his friend. When Ned knocked and walked in, Robert prepared himself. He wanted Alys Snow in his family. He wanted her closer to him. She was too strong a reminder of Lyanna for him to let someone else steal her. A Baratheon and a Stark were almost married over a decade ago. He will make sure it happens this time.  


XXX  


Catelyn watched as Ned paced their bedroom. He was agitated and furious when he told her the king’s proposal.  


The mere fact that the bastard would be legitimised and married to royalty rankled but Catelyn grasped on the idea that the bastard would no longer be darkening her home. If this marriage takes place, she would be rid of Alys Snow once and for all. The girl will not be able to travel up from Dragonstone as often so she will not have to see the proof that her husband was once taken with another woman. All Catelyn wanted was rid herself of that proof.  


She knew Ned will not be able to change Robert’s mind, not with a proposal this good. Truly, Alys will rise above her station. Catelyn set to ensuring the wedding will take place.  


XXX  


‘Well, I did want to see her clearer. Nothing like having the rest of my life to unravel the mystery of her mother,’ Harry thought cynically as he stood at the Godswood.  
It had been a week since the announcement of his marriage and Winterfell became a hive of activities, preparing for the wedding. Ned Stark had managed to obtain a week to prepare for the wedding. He did not see his betrothed even once during the week though he had met her siblings and they were very unhappy with the sudden match and wedding.  


Harry did not really care about the circumstances of Alys Stark’s – she had been legitimised the very next morning – birth. Having come from a world where illegitimate children were aplenty, Harry knew that the mindset of the people in Westeros was backdated and self-serving. While he understood the shame of marrying a bastard, he honestly did not care. What he did care was the lack of a long engagement and the sudden marriage.  


He had not expected to get married at such a young age. He had barely lived, after all.  


Around him, the Starks and their bannermen – whoever who could make it – and the royal family stood in the Godswood. King Robert stood happily, pleased that the wedding was finally taking place. Across of him, Robb Stark and his brothers looked severe, his displeasure obvious as was the displeasure of his family’s bannermen. His father’s men knew he was not ready to marry off his daughter – as more than one had inquired about her – and that Robert was pushing for the union. They were definitely not happy about it.  


The night was cold and the torches lighting the area barely gave much warmth. The men from the south were visibly shaking while the northern men stayed still. Harry could barely see the sky from the Godswood but he could feel the power of the place. The magic of the earth was strong here and he wondered about it in awe.  


A sudden hush fell over the whispering group at the sound of the approaching steps. Everyone turned to look at the entrance of the Godswood as the bride walked in with her father. At the sight of her, everyone stilled.  


Alys Stark had never bothered to dress up due to Lady Catelyn. Tonight, was the first time she had done so. The women had helped to prepare her and her father had commissioned the wedding gown. It was a flattering dress made of pure white cloth, mirroring the snow around them. Despite being completely covered, it was figure hugging, showing the curves not many realised were hidden under her bigger dresses. With simple make-up and an elegant hair-do, Alys shone.  
Harry gulped inaudibly at the sight of his soon-to-be wife and for once, was glad of his uncle’s insistence. His bride was a stunning beauty and he had become a man worth being jealous over.  


Alys walked by her father’s side until they stopped before the sacred weirwood heart tree. His bride looked up and stilled at the sight of him and Harry tried his best to look encouraging. At her paling face, he sighed inwardly, hating his uncle for pushing for the wedding.  


Stannis stepped in front of Ned.  


“Who comes before the Old Gods this night?”  


Ned answered softly but clearly, his face severe.  


“Alys of the House Stark… comes here to be wed. A woman…grown and flowered….She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?”  
Harry almost forgot to recite his lines at Ned’s hesitation. He knew he saw Ned murmuring whenever he stopped but the words were too soft and no one else noticed a thing. At his que however, he stepped up beside his father.  


“Hadrian of House Baratheon, heir to Dragonstone. Who gives her?”  


“Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and her father.”  


Stannis continued, nodding at Ned. “Lady Alys, will you take this man?”  


Harry looked at Alys, who visibly took a deep breath, looked at her father’s back before stepping beside him.  


“I will take this man,” she answered softly, her voice, though soft, carried in the silence of the night.  


Ned nodded at Harry, who remembered to offer his hand to Alys. Alys placed her hand in his and the two joined their hands and knelt before the heart tree. They both bowed their heads in pray and the guests stayed silent and respectful. The northern men prayed for their daughter’s wedded bliss and the soothing of their lord’s heartache.  


Harry heart clenched at the feel of Alys’ hand in his. Her magic, though untrained, was strong and reached out to him hesitantly. As they turned to kneel, Harry wrapped his magic around hers, soothing her fears to the best of his ability. He could not do much but he could try to bring her some calm and assurance.  


When the couple, without a word or a glance, stood up together, the watching group realised how striking a couple they made. Harry slowly turned to face his wife. He unclasped her maiden cloak and handed it to Ned. Then he wrapped a new cloak with the Baratheon sigil around her and swept her up into his arms.  


“Finally! Thank goodness that’s over,” Robert exclaimed loudly, breaking the awe filled silence. The men started but no one said anything. Harry’s eyes narrowed a fraction but he controlled it before his displeasure became obvious. “Now, let’s feast!”  


The King’s men cheered and Harry caught his father’s eye and gave a helpless grin. Stannis was unhappy but said nothing as the group adjourned to the wedding feast.  


XXX  


Alys was terrified.  


Her father had promised her that there would not be a bedding ceremony. She had been so grateful but now she wondered if it would have been better to have the ceremony.  


Alys stood in her chambers, which has been prepared for the wedding night, dressed in a sheer light shift. Despite covering her entire frame, it was so sheer and flimsy that Alys felt naked dressed in it. Unfortunately, it was the only shift given to her as she waited for her lord husband to come to her.  


Alys did not know what to expect. While she had a vague idea, no one actually told her what to do and she did not know who to ask. Lady Catelyn had avoided being with her and the women spoke over her than to her. Old Nan was caring for the children and the septa did not even look at her. She was frightened and did not want to make a fool of herself.  


The door opened after a quick knock and her husband slipped inside. Outside, the party was still ongoing and whatever merriment she could hear was silenced when he closed and bolted the door.  


“Well, that was a very loud party.”  


Alys blinked at the sentence and opened her mouth but nothing came to her so she kept her silence, watching her husband.  


Hadrian Baratheon was a good looking young man. Truly, he was like the knights in Sansa’s fairy tales – tall, dark and handsome. Her siblings could not say anything truly bad about him over the past week of observation but they were unhappy about the match nonetheless.  


Alys thought she could appreciate his looks better if she does not feel like she was going to throw everything up.  


She flinched when he touched her hand and Alys cringed at the comments he would likely spew.  


“Please Alys, please do not worry. Everything will be fine.”  


“I am sorry, my lord. I am fine, I promise.”  


“No,” Hadrian said as a gentle hand grasped her chin and tilted her head up. Their eyes clashed and he held her gaze confidently. “I understand that this came as much as a surprise to you as it did to me. Nothing needs to happen tonight.”  


Her heart stilled in gratefulness before she remembered the conservation she heard.  


“What about the first blood?”  


Hadrian grinned roguishly. “Don’t worry about that. Leave that to me. I will handle it. For now, I hope you don’t mind if we get to know each other first.”  


Alys nodded hesitantly. “I would love that, my lord.”  


“First of all, let us put aside all formalities. You are my wife now. So please call me Harry.”  


“Yes, Harry. You may call me Alys.”  


“Thank you, Alys. Now that we have introduced ourselves, let us sleep tonight. Tomorrow, we will use our newfound privacy to get to know each other.”  


XXX


	2. Bastard Princess and Missed Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look at how others reacted to the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you for your support through comments and kudos. I truly appreciate it.

#### Chapter 2

#### Bastard Princess and Missed Opportunities

####    


When Ned Stark welcomed his old friend into his home, he never expected Robert to infuriate him to this level. He had always had a soft spot for Robert. Fostered under the care of Jon Arryn and far away from his family, Robert became his brother in heart and spirit. Growing up together, Ned was privy to the fun, boisterous and courageous man, who was willing to fight for his right.  


Robert had met Lyanna, Winterfell’s princess when he first went up North with Ned to visit the Starks. He had been enamoured by the one woman who took a single look at him and proceeded to treat him with icy politeness. Knowing his sister now, Ned realised that she had hoped to keep the Baratheon heir away from her. Instead, Robert fell deeper and young Ned had been ecstatic at the idea of having Robert as his good brother. Years away from his siblings had left him unknowledgeable about them. He did not realise how far he had pushed his sister until the fateful event which changed their lives.  


Whatever sympathy he felt for his brother faded at the sight of the royal family.  


Princess Elia, raped and murdered.  


Princess Rhaenys, stabbed to death.  


Prince Aegon, head dashed against the wall.  


Ned could forgive many things but brutality to the innocent. He had begged Robert to punish the offenders but Robert had refused. He had instead rewarded the Lannisters for delivering the dragonspawn. It was then that his relationship with Robert cooled significantly.  


He had hoped that over the years he would come to forgive Robert and indeed he had grown fond of his old friend once again until Robert pulled this stunt. Truly, Ned could not forgive Robert for forcing his Alys to get married just because Alys looked like Lyanna. No, Ned could not forgive him.  


Yet it was a match he could not refuse without people looking into the matter too closely. Who would refuse marriage to the King’s nephew? Who would refuse an honor like the rebuilding and gifting of Summerhall?  


Who would do so?  


No one.  


And so Ned was forced to concede and watch as Robert legitimised Alys as a Stark and announced her marriage to Hadrian Baratheon. Ned’s could only thank the old gods for watching over Alys as every report he had had of Hadrian Baratheon spoke well of his character and upbringing. Stannis would not have settled for less.  


Alys had paled at the news but his daughter stood tall and proud. She thanked the king for the honour and bowed. But Ned had seen her fingers clenching the material of her dress and wished more than ever that he could protect her.  


Fate though had other plans. Robert had unknowingly given Alys her birthright and Ned had to be content with that. When the time was right, Ned would tell Alys the truth so she could appreciate the path the old gods had woven for her.  


Ned could not do anything to protect her but he could make her wedding special. He insisted on the extra week to prepare for the wedding, which Robert eventually granted. Then, he reached out to the town seamstress to prepare a wedding cloak and wedding dress for his daughter. He purchased a stunning white and lace cloths from town and ordered them to bring the best features of Alys out. He wanted Hadrian to realise what a gem he had married.  


He couldn’t do much without gambling with her safety but this…this, Ned could do.  


XXX  


Robb and Alys.  


Alys and Robb.  


Two peas in a pot.  


Robb could not believe how in a single day the king had managed to break apart a relationship his mother could not. He had listened silently, fuming, at the king’s declaration and his father’s lack of action. Truly, young Robb could not understand how everything had changed so quickly.  


Alys was his sister and his best friend. He was her brother and her protector. Only Robb knew the men (and boys) who lusted after his sister. He had been giving them warning glares ever since he understood what their looks meant. Never had Robb been glad that Alys insisted on learning weaponry with him. Alys was an excellent markswoman and swordswoman. Her speed, keen eyesight and ability to predict her opponent’s movements were her greatest strengths and she sharpened them to the best of her abilities. Robb himself had started training on increasing his speed when he could not land a hit on his sister. Even though his blows had more strength in them, being unable to strike her was rather frustrating and it encouraged him to improve on his weakness.  


Now, she will be leaving.  


After the announcement, Robb followed Alys to her room and closed the door behind them. Alys did not even react, lost in her worried mind. She sat by the empty fireplace and stared unseeingly into the charred darkness. Robb said nothing as he sat behind her and hugged her slighter frame. Alys’ body stiffened for a long moment before relaxing and collapsing into his hold. Silent tears fell from her eyes but no sound left her lips. Robb could only hug her feeling even more desperate and helpless.  


XXX  


Arya opened the door to a sight her young mind already expected. Together with Bran and Rickon, the three siblings shuffled inside as quietly as they could, earning a sad smile from Robb. They joined the cuddle pile, each trying to touch a part of their sister.  


Arya hated this. She hated this feeling of helplessness, of knowing nothing she said or did would stop the wedding from going forward. One day, Alys would wed. Arya had long expected this though she had hoped it would be to one of the northern families. She had seen her mother’s marriage. Lady Catelyn was from Riverrun but she could hardly visit her family. It was lucky that her uncles made trips up north or Arya would have never even met them.  


Now, Alys was leaving to a far away castle. Arya was certain she would never see her sister again and it was so unfair!  


Alys was the only one in their family who shared their father’s Stark looks. Alys and Arya were always praised and told they looked very much like Lady Lyanna. They would joke about being the only two dark haired Starks, something her mother had, luckily, never heard. Once Alys left, Arya would be left with stupid southern-loving Sansa and her giggling companion, Jeyne, who will be gushing about life in the South and the handsome knights and the dashing princes. Arya felt like throwing up just thinking about it.  


Her grip tightened on Alys’ arm and she felt a reassuring grip on her leg. Arya looked at her sister, trying to memorise those twinning features until her eyes blurred with tears. Alys simply pulled her sister closer and rubbed her back.  


“It’ll be fine, Arya. You’ll see. It’ll be fine.”  


No, Arya thought almost hysterically, it’ll not be fine. After today, nothing will be fine again.  


XXX  


Stannis watched as the preparation for the wedding took off at Winterfell. Everyone was rushing about, preparing the castle for the extra guests and feasts. As it was, invitations have been sent out with immediate haste and returning ravens could be seen flying into the castle.  


In a day, his son would be married to a bastard.  


Stannis still could not wrap his mind around the reality before him. Hadrian was only five and ten name days. He was still a child in many ways although his maturity far exceeded those of his peers. Stannis would have preferred to marry his son in another five years when he had learned more about women. Though Hadrian was a prodigy in many matters, his son was rather sheltered when it came to the opposite sex.  


Years of knowing Robert and his drinking and whoring ways had taught Stannis the heavy price of such lack of discipline. The first thing he had done was to abolish prostitution in Dragonstone. Without whorehouses, his men have been forced to find more productive outlets than simply losing more money between a whore’s legs. He had also watched his son closely to ensure Hadrian would not inherit the unseemly ways of his uncles – Renly was not a paragon on virtue – and was glad that though his heir was charming, he was also well behaved.  


Unlike Stannis, Hadrian had softened the hearts of sworn houses of Dragonstone. While the lords had no love for him, they did accept Hadrian – to a point. It was enough that matters in Dragonstone had started becoming smoother ever since Hadrian turned one and ten name days.  


In a day, his son will be forced to be a man by his uncle.  


Stannis’ eyes caught the sight of his future good-daughter. Alys Stark was laughing as she watched her younger brother, Bran, notch an arrow. The poor boy was struggling to get his fingers positioned properly and Alys helped him with a fond look in her eyes. When he managed to get it right, she kissed his hair affectionately and he turned and grinned ecstatically at her.  


Stannis could only hope that the softness and sweetness he was witnessing with the younger Stark children would transfer to Shireen in the future. She could definitely use a gentle female guidance besides her mother.  


XXX  


Unlike the South, the North had always had a more tolerant view of bastards. The harsh lives lead by the people of the North cause the families to be more accepting of bastards, who could be possible heirs if circumstances were dire.  


As Roose Bolton only had an heir, Domeric, who was squired at the Vale, he brought his bastard son, Ramsay to witness the marriage of Ned Stark’s bastard daughter to Stannis Baratheon’s trueborn son. Roose could only wonder at the fortitude Stannis had facing his brother as he would have been plotting murder if he were Stannis Baratheon.  


It was quite the missed opportunity, Roose mused as the crowd gathered at the godswood. He had hoped to strengthen the ties between the Starks and the Boltons using Ramsay and Alys but the opportunity had slipped by unexpectedly. Truly, he knew he could talk Eddard Stark into marrying Alys and Ramsay if only to improve the relationship between their families but that was an impossible move now.  


As he watched Alys Stark walk into the godswood, Roose found himself regretting the opportunity once more.  


He should have been faster.  


XXX  


Ramsay Snow had known of his father’s plans. Roose Bolton had mentioned it once before and the young man’s interest had been peaked. He knew the reputation of the Starks and their resilience and he wondered if Alys Snow had inherited the strong will of her family. Growing up with a Southeron stepmother was no easy task.  


Was she a strong girl?  


Would she fight him or would she break when he plays with her?  


Would she cry or would she scream?  


How would she taste?  


Ramsay only had a vague idea of Alys Snow. There were so many rumours about her if one knew who to ask. Eddard Stark was very protective of his bastard daughter and only those in Winterfell had met the young girl. The mystery excited him and he looked forward to his father approaching the quiet wolf.  


Unfortunately, his father’s procrastination had caused Alys to be promised to another and Ramsay was not amused at all.  


When he first laid his eyes on her, his eyes chilled as his ire of not having her rose.  


She should have been his.  


Alys Snow had thick dark hair, which was tumbled down her back. Blue winter roses were weaved along her hair, giving it a controlled but elegant chaotic look. Her dark grey eyes were highlighted and her lips were painted a striking red. Against her pale, creamy skin, her features stood out arrestingly.  


The bride glided into the godswood in a long white grown made of white cloth and lace. Her neck and shoulders were bare, though her maiden cloak covered them. Beneath the cloak, her dress hugged her figure like a possessive lover. The long lace sleeves were tight and highlighted her slim arms while the skirt flowed past her knees in the shape of a mermaid’s tail.  


Despite watching her walk beside her father, Ramsay could almost swear that her feet did not touch the ground. Her graceful movements and demure posture heated his blood and he could always feel her long, slender throat tighten around his cock.  


He was glad that night was dimly lit and everyone was watching the bride and groom as Ramsay could use the excuse to drink in the image of his would-have-been wife.  


XXX  


For a feast that was organised in a rush, it was marvellous. Ned, who had been prepared for the king, did not hesitate to break out his finest wines for the feast and his men enjoyed it.  


Smalljon Umber gulped his drink noisily. He was feeling rather off kilter ever since he heard of Alys’ marriage to Baratheon. Smalljon had known Alys ever since they were children and had a soft spot for the little warrior. He admired her strength as a fighter especially when she bested him in swordsmanship. It was a lesson he took seriously and caused him to practice harder with his own masters.  


His father had jokingly mentioned marrying him to Alys when he noticed his son’s rapid improvements and Smalljon could honestly say he did not mind in the slightest. She was a tiny thing for a Northern lady, slight and comely looking but she packed quite a punch.  


Looking at her today, he had to amend his previous thoughts. With a little bit of effort and with the right dress, Alys Baratheon was a sight to behold, far surpassing – if the rumours flying around the hall was to be believed – even her aunt, Lyanna Stark.  


And she was married to a Southeron ponce, who looked like a strong wind could blow him over!  


Pah!  


XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. My sincerest apologies for any clerical, spelling and grammatical errors.
> 
> In the next chapter, we will see how the relationship between Alys and Harry develop.
> 
> Thank you all once again and have a great day!


	3. Magical Peace and Forced Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you for your support through comments and kudos. I truly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 2**

**Magical Peace and Forced Opportunities**

The chill at his back woke him up.

The presence of a warm body curled close to him had him stiffening in confusion. It took Harry a moment to remember the previous night and in that moment, his lady wife opened her sleep filled eyes, curling closer to him absently before her body stilled in memory. Sleep was chased away by sharp clarity and the newly-weds eyed each other over the stillness of the morning.

“Good morning, Alys,” Harry whispered, reluctant to break the peaceful silence.

Alys burrowed into the covers, her face reddened fetchingly. “Good morning, my lord.”

Harry frowned before burrowing closer to his wife’s tense form. “Harry.”

She studied his eyes, weary due to her past. She was a woman loved and scorned, her birth her sin though her condemner was also her saviour. Still, there was something in his eyes that urged her to trust him. 

She smiled hesitantly before whispering her greeting once more, her eyes still cautious. “Good morning, Harry.”

He beamed at her happily, feeling well rested despite the chaotic and emotional evening.

“You’re up early. Did you get enough sleep?”

“Yes. I had a good sleep. And you?” Alys asked, unable to find anything else to say to her lord husband.

“I had a very good sleep. Your home is very comforting and you are a very good bed mate,” Harry teased, earning a blushing smile from his bride. Loving the look in her eyes, he lifted his hand and gently laid it on her cheek, causing her to still once more though she did not push him away. Harry did not do anything more than brush her cheek thoughtfully, marvelling at the smoothness of her face. It was rare, especially in the colder lands for skin to be as smooth as hers.

Alys did not stop him and when he did not go any further, she relaxed in his hold. Neither said a word, simply basking in each other’s presence and slowly getting used to the feel of a stranger in their lives.

A long moment later, Alys was reluctant to break the silence between them but she desperately needed to use the facilities. She apologetically moved away from his touch and Harry simply let her leave, watching her as she rose from the bed and donned her dressing gown over her sheer shift. She must have forgotten how sheer it was for Harry could see her budding body highlighted by the dying embers from the fireplace.

She was still so young.

Irritated by his thoughts, he rose from the bed and started preparing for the morning as well. He freshened up and donned his practice clothes, knowing he needed a few hours on the training ground to vent his frustration over his situation.

Having a past like his, where child marriages were slowly being stopped, caused him to hate the practice in this new world. Harry was aware that many political marriages occurred between couple with large age gaps and most of the time, it was the bride who suffered. Pulled from their childhood, they were forced to become women from the time they flowered. It chilled him, knowing that one day, his own daughters might go through the same thing, that his sister might go through the same thing. Looking at his young wife only reinforced the issue.

And yet, Harry knew there was nothing he could do. Despite the many death during childbirth and the many complications women face over the years due to marrying at a very young age, the practice was not one to disappear, not unless the lords of the land make it a point to make the practice obsolete. Harry snorted at the thought, knowing very well that men were too selfish to think that far ahead, especially men who looked at women as commodities instead of people.

“Harry?”

Harry looked up to see his wife watching him cautiously. He smiled, hoping to ease her weariness.

“Alys, what do you usually do in the mornings?” Harry asked as he sat on their bed.

Alys paused for a moment and watched him carefully. She had heard how men from the South viewed armed women and even the Northern men were not happy when their women bore arms. Yet, she wondered how her husband would take the news so she prudently replied. “I usually practice my swordsmanship in the yard. Father was kind enough to let me learn with Robb.”

“Fantastic! Let’s head over to the yard then. I want to see how my wife fares against me in the field,” Harry responded with an eager grin. Alys still watched him carefully but he could see the fire in his wife’s eyes that was eager to come out.

“You don’t mind then?”

“Mind? Definitely not! A woman should always know how to protect herself. I will definitely refuse if you ask to go to the battlefield but knowing how to protect yourself is important. We do not lead exceptionally safe lives, my lady wife.”

Alys grinned then, a challenging light in her eyes. “Well then, my lord husband, to the yard we go.”

“Once you change into something more appropriate, my lady, for winning over me by distracting me is going too far,” Harry jested with a grin.

“Or letting you win by tripping over my own clothes. No, I’ll definitely change first,” Alys replied with a grin of her own.

Harry watched her leave with a contented smile. This was good. At least his wife had fire in her soul. If she had allowed him to walk all over her, he knew he could not find it in himself to love her. He would be too cautious of forcing her. This promising young woman though, he probably had a future with her in it.

XXX

The dull sound of clashing wood sang in Stannis’ head as he watched the newly-wed couple spar in the yard. His son’s eyes were shining with interest and his good daughter’s eyes were flashing with challenge.

It was a beautiful sight.

Stannis wished he could wonder at the sweetness of the scene before him but the realization was like a boulder rolling in his stomach. The sight of the couple only made things clear – they had not laid together last night.

And when his eyes caught the retreating figure of his eldest brother, he knew Robert realised it too.

Stannis mentally sighed before he left his post. He knew he had to stop his brother from saying or doing something foolish though he did not know how he was going to accomplish that.

All Stannis knew was that he wanted his son to be happier than he was at the start of his marriage life.

XXX

“Alys!”

Harry and Alys turned at the call of her name to the sight of Robb, Bran and Arya racing down into the courtyard. At a distance, she could see Sansa’s rigid figure turning away and following her mother. Alys shook off her thoughts of her estranged sister and smiled widely at the three Starks approaching her. Bran and Arya immediately threw their arms around her while Robb watched Harry silently, only nodding once to him in greeting. Harry returned his nod in acknowledgement, amused despite himself.

“It’s so good to see you! Old Nan said we won’t see you for days!” Bran cried out, distressed after the events the previous night.

Alys coloured fetchingly and glared at her husband’s amusement. “I’m fine, Bran. What are you doing up so early?”

“I wanted to practice my aim,” Bran answered petulantly, resenting the fact that he could not shoot well at all.

Arya snorted, completely unladylike. “You will definitely need all the practice you can get.”

“Arya!”

“Arya, stop picking on Bran,” Alys chided softly, ruffling her siblings’ hairs. “He just needs more practice and practice makes perfect. So don’t stop practicing in case you lose your edge.”

Arya rolled her eyes but nodded. Behind the duo, Robb rolled his eyes playfully but raised an eyebrow in question when Alys looked his way. He tilted his head subtly at Harry but Alys shook her head and smiled instead, causing Robb’s tense shoulders to lose their rigidity.

“Where were you two heading to? Breaking your fast?” Robb asked amiably.

Harry shook his head, knowing he had to build some relationship with his good family before he leaves.

“No, we have decided to pack it instead. Alys has offered to show me around Winterfell and I am looking forward to exploring your home. It is beautiful,” Harry added honestly.

Robb simply cocked his head. “Beautiful? That’s a rare comment. Usually, people would complain about how it isn’t dripping in jewels.”

Alys glared at her brother but Harry simply laughed. “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Robb Stark and in this case, your home is beautiful. It simply radiates harmony and the people look happy. You are lucky to be born here.”

Robb gauged Harry’s sincerity and unable to find anything, accepts his reply. “It is beautiful and Alys knows the best spots.”

“Well, why don’t we all go together? You can all share stories and show me your best spots. I am sure each of you have your favourites,” Harry offered.

Bran and Arya cheered and Robb looked at Alys for permission. While he could simply accept Harry’s invitation, he knew the newly-weds were planning to spend some time alone. However, he did not want to miss the chance of knowing his good brother better.

Alys looked surprised at her husband’s invitation but that soon morphed into joy and she nodded at Robb, encouraging him to accompany them. Pleased that his sister would have no problems with them following, Robb, Bran and Arya retrieved some food to break their fast and the small group started their journey.

The Starks showed Winterfell off to Harry and pointed out their favourite spots. They finally settled on breaking their fast by the glass gardens. Harry breathed in the fresh, untainted magical air and smiled softly. He listened as the Starks tease and bicker among themselves and loved the closeness among the siblings. He watched as his wife’s eyes shine in happiness as she chattered with her siblings.

She was a beautiful woman.

Harry caught Robb’s eyes and hoped his good brother could see his sincerity. Alys was his now to love and protect and he would do all he could to keep her happy. As though Robb could read his mind, his good brother’s eyes softened and he nodded before turning to stop the bickering between Arya and Bran.

The green-eyed young man embraced the peace he felt at that moment wholeheartedly.

XXX

“Your grace?” Harry asked as politely as he could, considering the topic his ‘royal’ uncle decided to advise him on.

Standing against the window, Stannis looked furious though he kept his mouth shut. If he ended up provoking Robert, he knew his brother would retaliate worse and he did not want Hadrian to end up bearing the brunt of Robert’s dissatisfaction.

“I know your father banned whorehouses on Dragonstone but that isn’t the only way to make a man out of you. If your father has not advised you on fucking a woman, you should have come to me. I know all the best ways to fuck women,” Robert offered generously and took a large mouthful of ale.

“A…generous offer, Your Grace. I am a little lost on why you have offered your services, though. You are a busy man and surely my marital relationship is not of high import?” Harry said carefully, still reeling from his uncle’s crass words. He knew Father did not approve of Robert but he had not realised the extent of his uncle’s behaviour.

“What could possibly more important that your marriage to Ned’s daughter? Nothing! Our family ties rely on your bond and until you have fucked her, that bond is meaningless. If the only thing that stops you is your lack of knowledge and practice, I can ensure both are remedied. I could even show you personally…”

“Robert! You have gone too far!” Stannis snapped, his eyes flashing in controlled anger which only fuelled when his brother waved his hand carelessly.

“It is your fault for not educating your son on important matters! If he doesn’t even know how to fuck his wife, you have failed in his education,” Robert said simply, his sharp eyes on his brother. He knew he was riling Stannis up and he did not care.

“Father, please,” Harry interrupted with carefully moderated voice. “His grace was only being generous.”

Stannis turned burning eyes on his son but Harry was already facing Robert. The green-eyed man could only be glad that Lord Stark and the guards were not present for this conversation.

“Your grace, your… offer is generous but Father has already advised me on how to… bed my wife. Our festivities had us turning in early. Nonetheless, we had planned on consummating tonight,” Harry said clearly and decisively, his eyes sharp and relentless on his uncle.

Robert gave in and nodded. “Good, make sure the deed is done. Or understand this, boy, it will be forced if necessary.”

Harry nodded, acknowledging the threat even as he wondered how Robert believed Ned would allow anything to happen to Alys, wedded or not.

Stannis did not wait to be dismissed as he strode out the door and Harry followed after he nodded in respect. He barely waited for the king’s dismissal before he followed his father. Stannis strode swiftly to his room and Harry walked in silently before shutting the door.

Only hard-earned discipline stopped Stannis from trashing his room. He paced restlessly before stopping in front of the window. His son waited patiently by the door.

“My patience is wearing thin…”

“ You still have more patience and loyalty than I do, Father.”  
“Do I? Robert constantly outdoes himself. Everytime I think he can’t sink any lower…”

“I am sorry the delay. I had not realised that…”

“It did not matter to me,” Stannis replied with a sigh. He turned to face his stiff-backed son. “You are both young and I had not minded it. Robert has always been like this.”

He was hardly going to tell his son the events of his own wedding night. The shame was enough. Now, Robert had done it again.

“You know what to do?” Stannis said between clenched teeth.

If the situation was less serious, Harry would have smiled in amusement at his father’s discomfort. Instead he nodded with certainty.

“I know what to do.”

“Then, do it before he makes a bigger issue out of this.”

Harry nodded and excused himself.

XXX

He had not wanted to approach his wife like this but Harry knew he did not have any choice. Throughout dinner, he noticed the various ticks from the people around them and he realised that nothing can be done. If he delayed any further, Robert might just do something inappropriate and obscene, which he definitely wanted to spare Alys from.

When they turned in for the night, Harry caught Robert’s eyes and nodded. The king raised his goblet with a smirk, which Harry returned. It disappeared when he turned around. Ignoring everyone else, he walked to his room.

Harry heart hammered as he approached his room. There was a soul along the corridor and he felt as if he could hear every single sound around him. His hands felt clammy when he reached his room door. He stood still and tried to find strength in the silence but the realisation of who lay behind the door and the night ahead of them left him feeling queasy.

There was nothing to be done. 

'Teenagers do this all the time. Some are even younger than Alys. It will be fine,' Harry thought, trying to feel better about bedding his wife. 

He opened the door to his young wife’s smiling face.

She was ready for bed in another sheer shift.

He could do this. Everything will be fine.

Harry shut and locked the door behind him.

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My apologies for any grammatical and clerical errors.I hope they were not distracting. 
> 
> Please do comment and let me know if you enjoy this story. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I hope the first chapter is promising. Please do comment and let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a good day!


End file.
